The knight rises
by twarner
Summary: Batman meets Sakura while a mystery is going on
1. Chapter 1:The first time always the best

Ch 1: The first time always the best

Sakura was a normal girl. She had parents and friends. Living in the land of fire, she always led a kind of shelter life. She was wavy of the martial arts because of her free spirited nature. So when she was 18 she moved to Gotham city. The place where concrete dreams are made of, there nothing you can't do. To become an artist, But on her first night there something happen.

While walking to her new rent house. Sakura notice five men where folling her. She tried to walk faster and eventually started to run to a taxi. But then the grab her and put her ageist the wall.

"What do you have in your wallet", Said the guff looking man who had her.

"You can have anything", she said. Throwing her purse and anything she had out.

One of the men looking at the things she threw said, this isn't going to be enough. Then all the men got real close as she struggle to get away.

Suddenly a bang went off, one of the men went missing.

"What was that, where Dan?" said one of the men.

Then bang another man went missing

"It's the batman, run". Said the guff looking man

The batman came, kicking one in the face.

Bam, another one went down with a right hook.

"I can take you" said the guff looking man. Taking a knife out.

Batman jump then did a kick in the lower parts. Batman went to Sakura.

"Are you okay?" Said Batman in a deep voice.

"Yes", said Sakura. Looking at him.

"The police are coming. I have to go". Said Batman in a hurry.

Who are you.

A Dark knight. And with a whoosh sound, he was gone.

After that she went home. Took up that marital art training. Made new friends and after a year came back to Gotham with them. One the first day back, five men follow her. She stop looked at them and with the help of her friends. Kick the stuffing out of them. Afterword's, when she was looking in the sky. She could see her golden time lover going from roof to roof. She smile.


	2. Chapter 2:The long Halloween

Ch 2: The long Halloween

October 31: Halloween

In the rooms of Arklam asylum, you can see a great many things. One of those things might be the Joker. A man some says has no past. He wears white make up, with a red smile that covers his face. He is in the asylum for another week. Then he gets the chair. Some say that the only way he be gone is on his own tears.

"Tiptoe through the window" a voice echo through the halls

"By the window" It echo again, "that is where I'll be" With another voice sing with it.

"Come tiptoe through the tulips with me" The Joker sang.

They said the Joker has no people. Only the dolls he makes and hangs up. Some people say that the dolls are extra bodies his soul and go to if anything happens. This is of course untrue and made up by people with a little bit too much imagination, mainly the only people in the asylum.

Lunch time, said of the guards. He made Joker stand next to the door. Put hand cuffs on him from a safe door and led him to the lunch area. But today Joker has a plan. Holding on of his dolls in his hands. The Jokr open to use a bobby pin hidden away. He did this so fast the Guards didn't have time to react before he knocked them out. He ran to the kitchen area. Holding a guard he grabbed on the way hostage.

"Put the man down" Said a man in the area.

But the Joker remain steady. With the guard and the gun. As he looked around he notices the TV.

"Batman, dark knight or villain. We take look at the mask wonder and the Joker for answers. Said a newsman on TV.

And that when the Joker realized that no matter what he can humanly do. There will be another Batman waiting. And with a leap he jumps to the TV. Shots barely missing him. At first he looked like he was going to throw it at the hostage. He smashes his head into the TV. Laughing has he was executed on his own terms.

Late that night

In a parking lot surrounded by lots of buildings

"Is my stuff giving you a treat" said a man in a crazy voice.

"No its just leaves my boys in a haze" Said the man.

"You ever tried it"

"No"

"The I guess you get the trick"

The next thing the man knew. Everyone had his gun on him.

"Just in time for the tea party, I'm the mad hatter" Said the crazy man.

Then a woosing sound came. A two ninja stars hit two men.

The men coming back to their senses said,"it's the Batman, run.

That not", the mad hatter mange to get out before another star turning his face into a jack o Lantern. The golden time lover watching from a distance/


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting with destiny

Cp 3: A meeting with fate.

Many years ago Wayne manor was burn down by Ra Al Ghul. Batman friend turn villain. Batman (also known as Bruce Wayne) took many years to recreate the manor brick by brick. And eventually. It was build. And in honor of the rebuild, He Had his friends Lucius Fox and Alfred come over to visit.

" Well my friends, after many years. Wayne Manor has finally been remade, brick by brick. Now who wants drinks?"

In the famous Wayne "living room", They drink a talk.

"It's really amazing to be back in Wayne manor" said Alfred with a smile.

"Yes it is, did you hear about what happen to the Joker?" said Fox.

I did, guess he was right about his own terms" Said Bruce.

"Even since the Joker was caught four years ago. Gotham has been becoming a safer place to live. With the last real threat being Joker and Two face. Said Fox

"We still have had our face share of villains" said Bruce.

"Like who, the riddler. All he did was rob banks and left you clues on where he was going to do it. And they all began with riddle me this. Alfred said with a laugh.

"What about last night? A man name the mad hatter was controlling thugs with drugs and L.S.D. Said Bruce.

Well if he was smart enough, he would have had more people on the stuff. And besides, did the Batman stop him. Said Fox with a grin.

"No, a bunch of ninjas with stars, defend them. They manage to have them be alive. But let's just say they will be in stiches for a while." Bruce said, grabbing another drink.

"But the people still believe in me, even after the Harvey Dent incident. 70% believe the Joker frame me. 10% believe the Gotham Sun story from an anonymous source about Dent going crazy. It was right next to a story about people who can invade dreams" Bruce said.

"Well maybe it's time for Batman to hang up his cape for a while. If other people are going to take care of things. Look at it, Bruce. It's great that you gave the people an Idea to fight for. But Batman might be forever. Bruce Wayne isn't.

After the get together Batman went on a night flight listening to police signals on the radio. While he was gliding Batman notice a girl. She was parkloring in a pink dress. Batman notice her from the hatter incident. He swoops down to where she was at. Batman stood as Sakura look up smiling.

"So it's the great Batman. I love a man in tights. She said.

She moved closer to Batman. Batman step away.

"What, afraid the little kitty has claws. Well these are used to cut down Criminals." She said taking out her glove hand.

"Yes you and the other female "heroes". What make you so different? Said Batman

"Ninja training from the best, And a little help by you. All though years ago." She started running. Batman followed.

"Where are you going?" said Batman

"To a secret hideout. We can meet later outside Wayne manor"

"Why there"? Said Batman

"Because that where you live Lover".


	4. Chapter 4 : Find your love

Ch 4 Find your love

After batman was done with night watch and sleeping in until noon. We had a talk with Alfred about Sakura outside

"Mr. Wayne that is an instering story, seems like the people have finally gotten as good as you" Said Alfred, looking at the lawn.

"They followed me to my house!" Said Bruce.

"Well, It takes ninjas to find ninjas besides you been living mostly by yourself since Rachel. I say this is a sign to stop living in the dark. You come home tried and bruised up almost every night. I Lead a life like your before."

"What kind of life? "Said Bruce as he sat down.

"I did a lot of heists when I was younger, I know I don't look it now but I was quite the little sneak." Said Alfred as he sat down.

"Wow, really?

Yes, and what I learn from that is, a life like that may be fun for a little bit. But there comes a point when a man has to make a choice. Either to keep on going and never see the sun. Or chose your own destiny and stop at the dawn of a new day."

"But what about the girl"?

"You never were a real ladies man for your playboy statues. Talk with her, Check out her team, well best be off. "And With a smile Alfred got up and walked around the yard.

That night

Batman met with Sakura team at his gates. He Figure that the only reason he was alive right now was that they were friendly, or sneaky. Still like Alfred said. He had been kind of a loner for the last couple years.

" So you came, Great I brought you something" Sakura said holding up a box.

"Batman ran back, "Get that away from me" he said holding up a bat-o-rang.

"It's not a bomb. All our bombs are non-lethal anyway and what with the voice,you sound like Client Eastwood"

Batman open the box to find a heart necklace that looked like gold

"It's apposed to be made out of gold"

Batman put the Heart in one of his compartments.

"Thank you" Said Batman in his regular voice.

"Now that a sexy voice, let me get the others. Come out you guys.

And in a flash 5 guys jumped out from behind the bushes.

Batman was amazed how fast they came out, and how young some of them look.

"The first one here is Naruto. He the Brawn of the group." Naruto waved at him Batman waved back.

"The Next person here is Sasuke. The fastest person in the group. Bruce waved at him Sasuke glare.

Its take a while for him to start liking people. The Next person here is Ezio the brains of the group. And the guy Right next to him is Altair. The sleuth of the group. And the last person is Radian. The quiet one. And together we make the League of extraordinary Ninjas."

They all got into a pose.

"Now we have to take off. But before you do. Here our Address" said Sakura with a smile.

She handed Batman the Address before all of them took off.

As they were going Naruto said "I want a phreaking suit like that"

Sakura laugh with everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5: A new start

Ch 5: A new start

Waylon Jones was a normal person. A Dr who was working on a cure for various things. Then while working on the cure. An accident happen that made him the killer croc. One third man, Two thirds Crocodile. He cast himself out. Fearing the world would see him as a freak. Now he lives in a secret lair. Being a gangster, selling drugs he made.

In the killer croc lair. A man name Aaron comes in

"Hey croc you got any new drugs" Said Aaron

The croc was silent.

"Did you hear what I said" Aaron said again.

The croc got up

"Yes I do" He said in a deep voice. He picks up a vital and threw it at Aaron.

"Try it" said Croc.

Aaron looked at the vital and drank it.

"Wow this is good stuff" Aaron said as his skin was turning greens.

"Wait, what is happening to me? "Aaron said as his face started to get more croc like.

"Feel the power flow through you. Does it feel good?' Croc said grinning.

"It's feels great. I feel like I can do anything." Aaron made a leap Halfway across the room.

For years I had been an outcast. Now I shall be leader." Said croc as he grabbed his cane.

"Yes master."

"The time of the croc is coming"! Said Croc in the deepest loudest voice he could make.

In the secret home of the League of extraordinary Ninjas. Batman join the team for a chat.

"So you beat the Joker. Is it true that if you scream. He would pull your tongue out." Said Naruto.

No, sometimes he would do this trick. He would ask you if you want to know where he got his scars. And at the end of it, He would slice your face into a joker smile. Only he would really dig into you cheeks, cutting veins.

"Wow, that amazing" said Naruto.

"That nothing compare to what I did to some people "said Ezio.

"Well what are you up to now, Asked Altair.

"Just watching over Gotham" said Batman

"Like you do me?" Said Sakura

"What?" Said Bruce.

And everyone laugh


	6. Chapter 6:The oath

Ch 6:The oath

In The League of extraordinary ninja's hideout, the league was circle up to a fire

On the same night

"Let's make a blood oath for our new recruit" said Raiden

Everyone put up their hands. Raiden cut his hand with a knife.

"You know the rules, cut and pass it around" Said Raiden

And they cut a pass it around.

"Now the creed" said Raiden

"Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, repeat, said radian"

It was repeated by everyone.

"Hide in plain sight".

It was repeated.

"Never compromise the Brotherhood"

"And finally, Once in the brotherhood. Always in the brotherhood"

Raiden threw dirt on the fire. Everyone vanish in the fade to black.

At a bank the same night.

Okay we are going to break in, get the money and get out. Said a man to 5 other men wearing masks.

Okay" said another man." We got the alarm"

And with a silent bang the bank was broken into.

"Hack the safe. The leader said." Let's be in and out in 30 minutes.

"Okay" said the tech guy. And he moved to the safe.

Suddenly there was movement in the dark.

One man notice thought it was the trick of the light.

It moved again. Taking the man.

Where did Jim go? Said the tech guy.

Then a ninja knife was throwed, hitting the tech guy hand.

"What's happening! "Said another man before he was taken away.

"It's batman" said the tech guy.

"Batman doesn't use knifes. "Said the leader

"He doesn't, I do!" said Altair.

They all left the 5 men hanging out as the police came. The League talking about their first mission with their new member


	7. Chapter  7: Trust me

Ch 7: Trust me

In the middle of Gotham city, the mayor is giving a speech

"Today we head into the new day. With the help of J. Edgar Hebert. We put in our new police force. Led by Commissioner Gordon. The best of the best, with the best technology. Being opening in six areas. Today is the start of a new time. A better time." Said the Mayor. Everyone stood up and clap after the speech.

In Crocs lair.

The croc Minions have growing by the numbers. People taking the vital think they had gotten what they ask for. Now a meeting going on.

"Welcome all." Said croc to a round of applauds.

"Today the night shall fall and we shall rise. We have been living in the sewer for too long. Now thanks to moon rock. We shall be kings. And everyone cheered.

At Wayne manor

Saruka and Bruce are playing a game. A game of wits, a game of strengths. A game Vin Diesel Would say, can be hard if it's your first time doing these sorts of games, A game of Plants VS. Zombies; the card game.

I use Walnut to protect" said Sakura. Taking out a Walnut card

Well I use Disco Zombie to get to the sides that don't have walnut." Said Bruce. Taking out a disco zombie card

"Well I use pea shooters to take care of that." Using her pea shooter cards

And the disco zombie and his disco crew were gone.

"Well that was the last one. No zombies on the lawn now" Said Sakura with happiness.

"Yes" said Bruce with a smile.

And after talking for a few minutes, they came to this conversation.

"Bruce you ever been in love? "Ask Sakura.

"Once, well maybe twice" Said Bruce looking at a mirror

"What happen?"

Batman got in the way. For the longest time I cared about being a savior, but sometimes I fell like some kind of crazy guy in a costume running around, they only difference between me and other people who do something like this is money." Staring at himself

"And ninja training"

Bruce laugh "and ninja training."

Sakura moved next to him." Listen you're more than that. You have a heart. You made Gotham into a special place. A place of hope, you became an idea. Now the people look in the mirror and see you, and what's good about you." She said hugging him

Bruce, turn around looked at her. Saw the beauty in each other eyes and kissed


	8. Chapter 8:Taken

Ch: 8 Taken

In Wayne manor, after "taking each other breaths way". Bruce and Sakura are lying in bed.

"Bruce, do you think we can go to a nice tropic place. Said Sakura

"Baby he can fly anywhere you like" Said Bruce.

The next night Bruce and the league are on night what when they spot something breaking into Gotham science labs. They go to check it out.

"Three, two, one now" said croc. And with a huge piece of rock Croc and his gang got in. Taking the things they needed. Croc gang was fast and efficient. Then came a bat-o-rang. Knocking two of the main guards outside out. The League sunk in. In Gotham science labs are hundreds of rooms. It might have been hard if croc didn't leave a trail. So using the vents. They downloaded a map to get to croc room.

Inside the vent.

"Bruce how far do we have to go" ask Sasuke.

"100 more meters" Bruce said following sonar.

Suddly the vent got tight.

"What going on!" yelled Naruto.

They were pulled from the ceiling and toss out.

"So the Batman has some to play with his friends. Get them" Said croc

And with a leap. Croc Folloers gang up on them.

Batman knocked a few out with a round house kick. Then others used throwing stars. Then after they ran out of stars. Sakura gave a couple followers good hits. Then everyone got into a melee.

We're holding them off. Said Ezio

But then a gas came into the room

"Conform; found a couple in to back. Though they are in short supply these days." Said Croc smiling.

Everyone passed out.

When they work up. Raiden was missing. And the police was there.

"Where Raiden?" Said Bruce

"I think they took him" Said Sasuke while the police were picking him up.

"We're going to get him back" said Naruto


	9. Chapter 9:The gang all here

Ch 9: The gang all here.

The League was capture and taken in for questioning at the nearest police station.

A few hours later

Batman in the Integration with Gordon, an old friend.

"So Batman, it's been a long time" Said Gordon.

"It's kind of hard to stick with the police as a fugitive" Said Batman

"Why a fugitive, 80% of Gotham thinks you're innocent. Why keep running."

"You know why" Batman said, looking straight at him.

"That was years ago. Things have gotten a lot better. What you did that night was just a temporary decision. Now we have Hebert. And even before then, Dent was very influence on the police years after"

"Well, what should I do now?"

"Stop running, work with us one more. You always have been hiding behind the mask, Bruce."

Batman stayed clam. "Who"

"Oh cut it, Bruce." Gordon said putting his arms on the table.

I knew it ever since I heard your voice. The same voice you would make as a kid. And would else is a well build man with cool toys." Gordon smile.

Now take off the mask, and talk normal. Batman took off his mask to revel a bit messed up but nice looking face.

Now that the face I like to see. There a girl out there. She crazy about you. He we brought you up she went on and on about you and you gadgets, the way you talk Come on Bruce. It's time to hang up the mask. At least for a while after this case is solved.

"The city still needs a hero" Bruce said

"Batman will always be around in everyone minds, Remember you paid for most of this after Harvey. Now let go get your friend."

Gordon introducing his 3 main people.

"First up we have Bryan Mills an ex C.I.A agent for 25 years" Said Gordon He was young and good looking for his age.

"Next up we have Kate Lloyd. Our tech girl and part time supernatural agent who worked in Alaska" She looked quite young, but also looked smart.

"Finally we have Stephen Meyers, our Vehicle guy" He was young but an expert.

After everyone introduced themselves. They ready up.

"Let's do this" Said Naruto.

And on their way they went. The plan went like this. They use sound to track where the croc is located. So They along with 10 other policemen that have the best technology (Including laser guns, Are going to storm the sewers stealthy. Then apprehend croc when they get him if they can.

In the sewers.

"Oh man, these are cool suits". Said Naruto, playing with the goggles.

"They are pretty cool, protects you from the cold. Even have different visions". The league was fine with normal vision. Their senses were much stronger the polices. Though they would teach them how to do this later (maybe).

Suddenly Kate thermal got something that was coming towards her. She fire a laser shot.

"Got it" she said.

Then more came in bigger numbers. Shots being fired by all of them.

"League, you're much faster than us. You have to go forward"

And forward they went, dodging the lizard men and following the sound until they got to a big hole. When they looked down, they saw Ezio in a cage.

"Ezio are you ok? Asked Altair.

"There was silence as they notice he was passed out and changing.

"Oh my god. They got him. Kate" said Sakura looking everywhere

"Yes" Said Kate on the head set radio.

"He has the virus"

Don't worry, we can put him on statis as we use the bodies found to cure him and whoever left. They are slowing done so we should almost be done. You go on a head and he can come in as back up if needed.

"Right" said Bruce.

"Let's go" said Naruto.

"Wait" said Sakura as she took her and Bruce mask off. They looked at each other for a moment then kissed.

"Meet you at the Bat cave". Sakura said, smiling


	10. Chapter 10:Golden time lover

Ch 10: Golden time lover

And with a leap, the league grappled down. When they were on the main floor line, They put on night vision goggles.

"Wow this section huge, said Naruto.

"Must be the main section" said Raiden looking at the many levels and tunnels"

Sakura free Ezio and grabbed him in a fireman hold.

Somebody has to bring Ezio back up" said Sakura.

"I can do…" Sasuke was interrupted by a dark to the neck. He touched it then fell

They all ran to him

"Did they get him with the virus?" Said Altair.

"No Just a tranquilizer" Said Bruce, smelling the dart.

"We're here", said Brad

Brad can you send a line down strong enough to carry a person Said Bruce

Yes I can.

We need to send two people up.

Laughter came come the darkness.

So here are our heroes, Croc said, moving his 20 foot body out of darkness.

What do you want asked Raiden.

I want others to be as powerful as me. To think thoughts with me. To feel what I feel. He said with a grin,

"In 24 hours a bomb will go off. Containing the cure for Gotham. Pretty soon everyone can be like me.

Not If we stop you first. Raiden hook Ezio and Sasuke up. Me Sakura and Altair will take care of Croc.

And with a flash they moved.

Batmen use his grapping hook to go from wall to wall. Planting exploding gel on the celling before landing safely on the ground on the other side of the sewer.

Suddly 3 lizard men came out.

"In chess you move your pawns before you strong pieces. Met my strong the other two out then take care of Batman. Said Croc

They ran with lighting quickness. Knocking out Sakura and Naruto. Raiden took put his sword and took on out before the other one got him from the back.

"Now take care of the Batman" said Croc.

Batman took out his grappling hook and used it. While he was moving .the lizards got him. They threw him on the ground. Then kicked him until his was about to passed out. Suddly two laser shots hit the two lizards in the eyes.

"Guess it my turn to save the Batman" said Byron coming down from the tunnel .

Hey Hot blood what do you think of this heat" And Bryon Shot the Croc in the head. Croc being as big as he is was Unfazed until Batman explode the first gel after he realized that his friends were a safe away.

Batman got up and grappled to Bryon.

Bryon, we have to get everyone out while Croc is passed out. Said Batman

"We have to be fast about it. Kate set up a bomb that will take out the tunnel in 5 minutes." Said Bryon

"We be out in three" Said Batman

Suddenly Batman was grabbed by croc

"Now I know what to do with you" said croc showing his teeth.

But then his face change.

"The laser in the face has given me a moment of sanity. Run Batman before I change."

And as Batman ran. He could hear Croc saying I will not die a monster" before the bomb went off as he was grappling into the tunnel. Making it out but got hit with a piece of concrete in the process .

When he woke up. He was in a hospital bed. Sakura sleeping next to him. She woke up.

"Hey sexy finally awake."Said Sakura, moving towards m him

"What happen" said Bruce as the Doctor and Gordon came in.

"You got hit in back by a piece of concrete. It would have paralyzed you from the legs down but Dr. Victor Fries perform a stem cell replacement surgery". Said Sakura

"It's an experimental surgery but everyone I have performed it on turn out fine. You should be walking normally in three days". Said Dr. Victor as he looked at Bruce stats before leaving.

"How you doing Bruce" said Gordon.

"Fine" said Bruce. "How has everyone reacted to the Croc?"

"Hebert told them it was a sting operation for a ring that was in the sewers that went wrong. Batman was involved and, well we don't know wherever to tell the media that Batman escaped after being treated for his injures or you didn't make it."

"Why come to me about this" Said Bruce "Why not say I escaped

"Because Bruce, Gotham doesn't need a Batman anymore. Hebert taking over the city. Now you can make two choices. Either continues on as Batman. Chasing shadows of your past. Or move on to a new future with the league and me." Sakura said. Looking at him.

"We can travel the world. Inspire people without having to use masks. Learn the secrets of the world. Do all the things we now have time for". Said Sakura

"It's a great offer Bruce. Also Wayne Enterprise will be fine with Hebert becoming C.E.O. You still be involve and still get a cut. At least as involve as you are now. What do you say? "Said Gordon putting his hand up

Bruce his mind racings with thoughts like "The Wayne family has been running the enterprise for generations and will always running the company. But then realize that the only reason he cared for it was because of his parents. The same reason he left the company 5 years for Ninja training. But now he can finally go back to what he always wanted to do. Become a free man and explore the world.

"I Accept" Said Bruce

A few Days later

Hebert holding a press conference outside his Building.

Batman is gone now. Due to various things that happen to his Body. The world may never know who Batman was. Though I think some may think we know who he was. But who he was might be less important than what he was. An idea, the idea said Gotham city can do better. Though he may have done some things in the past that may be questionable. And some people may think I'm crazy for saying this if you don't think so already. Some people laugh. But was our protector. So may the idea of an watchful protector live on As we go into the new age of Gotham as the standard of living. Our golden time.

And With that he got a standing ovation as he cut the ribbon opening the new Gotham protection department and a new golden age.

Months late

On a Beach somewhere if France.

"Come on Raiden get in the water warm" said Naruto splashing around with Sasuke and Ezio.

"O.K. Are you guys coming?" Said Raiden.

"Later" Said Bruce. "Just need to put lotion on"

It's sure nice we found this place. It feels almost like Hawaii. But then you look outside and you see the Eiffel Tower. Said Sakura, walking out of room wearing her new swim suit.

"It's the new beach that was made a couple years ago. And the Weather in France has gotten really nice lately." Said Bruce walking out of his room with his swimsuit.

As they started to walk outside Sakura said "Can you get my back"

Bruce said "sure" and Sakura laid down on a nearby couch

Bruce said as he put the lotion on. "Well in the span of a couple months Gotham has become safer then I made it in almost 10 years. I guess the city doesn't need its dark knight anymore"

That may be true. But you have become something better. A man who make a new future instant of redoing the pass. A man who can see himself as a hero. And living as that hero. You have become a white knight.

Sakura turned around. Bruce looked at her eyes as she looked into his. The waves splashed on the beach as she kissed her golden time lover

The end


End file.
